dredenmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anmyr
Anmyr (Ancestor Elves, Anmeri or possibly Angelic Elves) are the common ancestor to all living Myr. They were created by the Six Divine Angla to be immortal representations of the Gods on Moric. They were known for their utter mastery of Spellcasting and the blade, as well as tactical prowess and beautiful architecture. They once dominated the entire continent of Nimra. Description The Anmeri were a tall and fair skinned elven race with eyes of gold and hair to match. The race has long since gone extinct ever since the Great Division (sometimes called the Splitting of the 5 Races) The closest living Myr to the Anmeri are the Skymeri who carry on their physical traits and often arrogant nature. Psychology The Anmeri as stated before were not the humblest with their immortality and talent that the Gods had given them. Their holy nation was often plagued by Warlords and in-fighting among Kings and Landlords for power. The Anmyr people were the most gifted in Magics and Sorceries of any race known to date. An Anmeri infant could cast a fireball more powerful then any devout wizard of modern day. The Anmyr felt it necessary to interfere often with other nations, their rapid Imperialism saw the extinction of numerous Beast and Early Elven Races. Of course, the Anmyr saw no problem with that. Magic and Religion The Anmeri were fully devoted to the Six Divines, in theory. However their treacherous nature often led them to worship the Tanra in secret. This gave them benefits from all deities among their respective pantheons. They would gain wicked artifacts from Tanra while maintaining their immortality through the Angla. Religion was something all Anmyr participated in. It was the cause of numerous civil conflicts. As stated before the Anmeri were the most gifted in Magic of any race. They had studied it tirelessly and were the first to categorize the 5 schools of magic. Magic was a part of life, the most respected Anmyr were the Arch-Mages of magical institutions. Some cities could not even be entered without a levitation spell or a water breathing spell. (Possibly a method to keep out intruders) Culture The Anmeri culture revolved around Gods, Magic and the Supreme Monarch. The Supreme Monarch (Tivris Almalex) was hand picked by Axios himself. Tivris Almalex, as an immortal was the ruler of Anmeris for the duration of its 10,000 year existence. (He was briefly overthrown but regained power) large statues of Solid Gold of him were placed in Capital Cities, sometimes even out-shining the statues of the Gods. This was because the Anmyr believed Tivris to be the 7th Divine God in the Anglic Pantheon, a God called Yarno. Elves were allowed to own property, private armies, items and slaves. Crime existed but was negligible due to the strict justice and police system. Lower class Anmyr would live in manor houses overseeing a small farm usually worked by slaves. Upper class Anmyr would study magic at one of the Universities or enter the Imperial Royal Senate. Regardless of class every Anmyr aspired to the in the Royal Military and explore the "fargone lands" in the south and east. History Created by the Six Divines the Anmyr were lead by their supposed 7th Divine god-king Yarno (Tivris Almalex) the Anmeri people had a violent but prosperous and long history. They warred against their only rival the Cilmyr for centuries until they were no more, they enslaved beast races from the fargone lands. They survived several civil conflicts, one of which resulted in Yarno being replaced by a "maddened general". This replacement lasted less then 7 years. It is commonly called "The Dark Years" by Anmeri people. The Great Division, the Six Gods were furious with the Anmyr for their treacherous and arrogant ways. This caused them to divide the Anmyr into 5 separate races. This put an end to Anmeris culture as a whole, but all of these new elven races took up aspects of their culture and inhabited their cities.